


Frohe Weihnachten

by lancet666



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancet666/pseuds/lancet666





	Frohe Weihnachten

【Eins】  
三好不喜欢冬天，他怕冷。  
耳廓鼻尖手指关节躲不到厚厚的衣物下，便像被北风烫过一样泛了红；而他的脸颊，在佐久间第一次用指背轻刮他通红的鼻尖之时，也烫得通红了。  
他讨厌冬天，更讨厌冬天早晨醒来身边冰凉空无一物，仿佛一个人被丢在不认识的地方过了一个漫长而难熬的冬夜，梦中尽是荒野中呼啸的冰雪。昨夜的温度早已没了残存，他仰起脖子轻叹一声，懒懒地拿起手机随意滑动，动态更新里神永拍下了波多野被实井拿雪球暴打的悲惨记录。  
他转了转眼珠，回忆起起昨天下飞机时是有些小雪，只不过马上被佐久间搂进车里，睡得不省人事。至于到家以后，大概是另一种意义上的不省人事，下雪的事情早就被忘在八小时外的柏林去了。佐久间上班早，他心安理得地在下午醒来，也不倒时差，赖在床上问他几点下班。  
圣诞节前最后一笔单子折腾得他夜不能寐，天知道他怎么能按捺住脾气冒着大雪出门和一群彻头彻尾的蠢货谈生意。可每当自己一人，又会神经过敏一样不安起来，不愿在冰天雪地里多呆一刻，缩回公寓连晚饭都省了。幸好，幸好有时差，深夜房间里微弱的亮光里写着爱人发来的消息。大概是佐久间每天早晨的问好与让他早睡的督促才能使他神经平静一些，早就发出去的“晚安”也早就显示了已读字样，他却还是会对着屏幕里的聊天记录发上几个小时的呆。  
当然，这些佐久间都一概不知，就如同他肯定也不会告诉三好自己前几天加班通宵，提前梳理好一整年七零八碎的文件交上去，得以有时间去成田机场。  
“一上午工作应该能做完，剩下的小事就拜托小田切，大不了下次请他喝酒。”  
说是这么说，真实的计划自然是通宵之后上午补一觉，傍晚悠哉去接机。身边的人也像通了几宵一样沉沉睡去，他抬手把暖风调大，风向拨到三好那边。  
不过三好又和他那个木头脑袋不一样，只看了一眼他那个神色还有怎么都抹不掉的黑眼圈什么都知道了。所以破天荒地在手臂缠上来的时候提醒对方明天还要工作，尽管他也清楚这就像把晚餐后顺手买了想做早餐的面包放进冰箱一样，反正迟早都是夜宵，见不到明天的太阳。  
一个人醒来的空虚感最终还是被担心盖过去了。警署总有忙不完的事，年末工作量整整多上一倍，加上佐久间那个令人窒息的上司……三好忍不住翻了个白眼，反手就给那张照片点了个赞——波多野挨揍的表情一如既往令人发笑。  
【Zwei】  
他们不过圣诞，只是找个机会黏在一起，和三好嗤之以鼻的、那些每逢佳节必开房的蠢货情侣们简直一个样——当然也不一样，他们有家，省得出门。只不过这个家，对于工作时间飘忽不定有事没事满世界飞的美术商以及突发事件不断加班无法避免的警官先生来说，大多数时候都只是个停泊的码头，唯有两人同住的情况下才能对得起世俗人给它的名字。  
这对三好来讲也算是稀奇。他似乎生来就是无根漂泊的命，早逝的亲人在他生命里留下那可有可无的痕迹任谁轻轻一抹就再看不见。一身傲骨没处打磨，便总是带着时隐时现若有若无的刺，含在上挑的眼角与唇边，吐在轻柔怠慢的语气里。别说家庭，他不需要爱人不需要朋友，甚至除了中学时代另七个类似的怪胎之间还保持着某种奇妙的共识感以外，他也没有熟人；所有想了解他或是自认为了解他的蠢货一数比他转手过的艺术品还多，他们妄图从三好标志性的笑容中解读出含而不露的轻蔑之外的东西，结果不都是那群人无聊的臆测。  
他随便披了件佐久间的睡衣，整好头发点了烟，打开冰箱看到保鲜膜包好的饭团。让爱人改掉吃速食品的习惯还是花了点功夫的，毕竟忙到天昏地暗的时候谁都没心情面对冰冷的厨房，这时候全家不是你家胜似你家，只不过你家并不能从根本上解决你的胃病问题。而三好对饮食的考究让佐久间不得不忍住去便利店的冲动，跟着三好推荐的那位福本师傅硬生生学出一手好厨艺，以至于他上班带的便当一周不重样，小田切一度怀疑他是不是交了个无比贤惠的女朋友，千鹤姐那样的，直到后来他没忍住要了口菜吃，认出了与福本高度相似的手艺。至于三好，他当然有自己的一套菜谱，烹饪也是生活的艺术。  
职业限制，没法正儿八经吃饭的时候也不少。通宵办案啊，十几个钟的飞机啊，在德国啊之类的。记忆犹新，无数次在法兰克福转机都必须在一点都不可颂的可颂和由内而外都十分德意志的扭结面包里挑个能入口的，隔壁咖喱香肠的味儿飘过来总会让他产生放弃就餐的念头。有几次是忍过去了，可人不是铁打的，等不及去巴黎的火车就只能向柏林主站的白肠和薯条投降。佐久间劝过他好几次该吃就吃老这么折腾对身体不好，可三好随意点几道菜描述一下和德国菜味道的天壤之别夸大一点自己味觉所受的非人之苦，他就给堵得别的说不出，只剩下哄人的话以及回来一定做好菜的保证。  
怎么照顾自己身体三好心里当然有数，比佐久间有多了。放在从前他独来独往规律作息雷打不动，天杀的面包夹肠——只要他想——都能吃出法国贵族小姐轻吮生蚝的优雅与从容。狼狈不堪自暴自弃从来与他无缘，理性总能让他作出对自己利益最大化的判断。不过嘛，人生本身充满意外，聪明如他也避免不了一场从天而降的恋爱。他至今没想明白这感情因何而起，过程中间发生了什么也没个清晰的记忆，仿佛纯粹就是两个头脑发热的人稀里糊涂地在眼神跟言语的来往中闭着眼轻率地把自己的嘴唇与心灵一股脑交了出去。而时间久了，谁还会在乎当初是怎么迷了心窍，只知道陷在深处脱不开身也没想过要脱身。  
他把腿翘在桌子上，睡衣下摆滑到边缘，像小孩一样咬着布丁包装里自带的塑料小勺。毛病都是惯出来的，这段关系无时无刻不滋润着他心里的软弱啊感性之流，使其肆无忌惮地过剩生长。他可不是不满，他不仅满意得快要流泪，还惋惜为什么用了二十五年之久才遇到佐久间，让他人生中至少四分之一的空白里没有这号人物的影子。  
一条消息将发呆的人拉回现实，点开后双腿一缩，嘴里的勺子开心得翘了起来。  
“今天工作不算太多，应该能准点下班。晚上想吃什么？”  
【Drei】  
正儿八经的爱情又不是一时冲昏头脑的迷恋，可以不打招呼来无影去无踪，骤如疾风片甲不留。同样时效极短且不用为之负责的就只有露水之情，除了一副皮囊、肌肉脂肪和黏膜腺体分泌出的杂七杂八，再往上点的要求或许就剩下一些神志不清时分不过脑子说的助兴的胡话。  
爱情在俗人的渲染传播以及亲身示范下是俗气了点，不过到底还是带着真情实感的一颗心还有甩不掉的甜蜜的苦恼的责任，你要说它神圣而高尚三好也不反对，只不过对这个问题爱答不理的程度不亚于你说前两种。  
“哪有这么冷漠无情的，如此丰沛而猛烈的情感都无法触动你吗——”  
神永摆弄着拍了无数学姐学妹私房照的见过大风浪的宝贝相机，三好头都不抬明显表示比起和这人聊天他宁愿继续看实井借他的、跟自己课业毫无关联的中世纪教廷神学理论研究。  
神永那要叫爱情，不知道千百年来诗人歌者传颂的都是什么神仙感情，高尚神圣不食烟火，简直就是上帝赐下的、极少数虔诚信徒才能消受的无上祝福。  
当然你要让三好选，他一定不会选择爱情。只是即便是一夜鱼水，比起享乐更多的像是在“观察”，一群无法掌控欲望的动物如何狂乱地堕落。  
拥抱，纠缠，抽离。  
不如说他本身就没打算让任何人赖在身边，包括佐久间。他执行着一如既往的三部曲，唯一变奏就是一不小心把人带回家了，不过这不妨碍剧本中早就板上钉钉的扫地出门的情节；令他意外的是睁眼扭头发现身边没人，或许这个榆木脑袋在这方面意外上道，不用他迂回措辞去赶人了。  
当然是想多了，那只不过是他刚醒时候意识迷糊一瞬间的错觉，清醒过来就觉出不对劲。没几分钟门铃一响，拎着便利店袋子的男人有些局促地问他吃不吃金枪鱼沙拉口味的饭团。九点多钟货架上只剩这个了。  
“我觉得那个吃起来挺腥的，前一天晚上吃腥的早上起来还吃……不过说起来你吃了吗？”  
这种意味深长话里有话的话也就实井敢跟三好说，还是在咖啡馆阳伞下吃着第五盘枫糖松饼的时候若无其事地微笑着脱口而出；还好坐在对面的不是波多野，不然绝对一口咖啡不是直接呛死就是喷到实井脸上横竖最后都是死。  
那时候刚刚毕业，实井连载的长篇小说一炮而红，波多野忙着飞行训练天天吐出酸水，神永都出息了忙着开摄影展，小田切顺理成章跑去警署当公务员。  
三好闻言白眼一翻没接话，喝了口都快暖热了的冰咖啡琢磨着自己的第二笔生意。  
爱情当然会给人以弱点，揭露平时自以为不具备的敏感与脆弱，显得愚蠢而无助。一个神经质的完美主义者不会允许自己有这种瑕疵，至少一开始是这样的，后来，根据实井的说法是“死而复生”——旧人格与新人格仿佛在一夜之间完成切换，谁都不知道发生了什么。  
一夜之间自然是夸张的说法。就小田切提供的证词，粗神经如佐久间都有那么几个心情郁结的夜晚拉着他去喝酒——纠结了三百遍小田切还是没告诉这位前辈他和三好是老同学这件事，不然这个可怜人连最后一个诉苦的地方都没了——然后又在之后的几个晚上喜上眉梢地请他吃饭报答其倾听的恩情。这其中的变化还是有段时间的，其间结了两件鸡毛蒜皮的案子，活在武藤课长的唾沫星里。  
要说这事到底谁先开窍就没意思了，神永老神在在。最开始肯定是都没意识到，在搏斗挣扎拉锯中很难讲谁先落了网。  
“太甜了。”  
波多野刚飞完里昂，回来一觉睡得天昏地暗醒了饿得不行，忙着接过福本盛的第四碗饭空出嘴来点评一下鸡蛋烧，根本没心情理会这群人在讨论什么。  
他要知道三好还会跟人同居，其冲击力不比五岁的时候知道实井不是个女孩来得小多少。  
【Vier】  
三好很适合红色。  
佐久间在眼睛被红色绸缎蒙上的时候脑子里没来由地蹦出来许多老旧的剪影，鲜血都带着回忆的斑驳，他什么都看不清。  
坐在他大腿上的人似乎察觉到了他的心不在焉，伸手轻轻掐了一下。他吃痛地倒吸气，说声抱歉便将手温柔地覆上对方的腰间，摩梭着满手的柔软细嫩。  
三好在性上喜欢主导。最初的几次尤为明显，佐久间挺几下腰都会被强硬地按住动弹不得，每次只有在进入状态后才有点机会按自己喜欢的步调走。也同样的最初的几次，他忍不住困意合眼睡去前的最后一个画面一直都是三好在床边或窗边吸烟；早晨醒来后第一眼看见的还是三好在床边或窗边吸烟，只不过穿上了衬衣遮住昨夜的疯狂，洗净了身体冲刷掉黑暗里的污秽。仿佛三好吸了一夜，或是佐久间只在凌晨睡了半个钟便从黑夜蹦到了白天。  
也不知道从什么时候起就不再这样了。佐久间任软塌塌的人偎在自己怀里，多余地嘱咐了一句闭上眼，打开淋浴。他不敢动三好的头发，只能简单冲洗身体再把人抱回床上，轻吻一下。三好将眼皮掀开一条缝，睫毛还沾着水，湿漉漉的眼神里写满了慵懒的餍足。他问佐久间要了根烟，没要火，就只是叼着，目光若即若离地往佐久间身上飘，飘得人差点又起火，他只轻笑一声，然后把点火的眼睛悠悠闭上。  
这时候的他好看极了——没有人前那副疏离不屑的样子，睡着的三好比清醒时更美。佐久间把这当作自己的小秘密，他想，大概三好认为自己看不上的人都没资格欣赏自己最真实最纯粹的美貌，才会在清醒时分做些微调，让自己看起来没那么惹眼——收效甚微就是了。不止于此，此时此刻本就显小的面容显得更加柔软温和，尽管佐久间心知肚明这份柔软也好温和也好统统不是真正的三好，他还是忍不住爱不释手。  
这是三好在爱人面前独有的模样，他想，是自己独有的。  
雪扑簌簌地下，佐久间从梦中惊醒。像是从炮火硝烟中洗了一遭，他在梦中梦到自己负伤，在梦中醒来后满身冷汗，而睡在他身旁的是另一个人，是个女人，温柔地拿了热毛巾擦拭他的面庞。于是他彻底惊醒，看着埋在自己胸口熟睡的人，久久无法平复。梦里他也做梦，他不仅梦到战场，还有一些很模糊的、在图书室的画面：三好的一半面容隐在书架的阴影里，一瓣樱花顺着春日暖阳飘在他翻开的那本书页上。  
黑暗中只剩佐久间口中叼着的一点火光。他轻抿滤嘴上三好留下的湿润的痕迹，没吸一口，看着烟灰坠落在烟灰缸里。  
他想起去年这时候，他们飞到法兰克福，火车坐到科隆，再到柏林，绕了个大三角从火车站走出去，过了一条河走到议会大楼，在柏林大教堂前的河边停了一会，穿街走巷到了亚历山大广场。热红酒一杯接一杯，总算把三好的脸颊烫出一点红晕。佐久间不认路，由着三好带他乱转，却也发现他们是在往回走。三好在一条不起眼的巷口驻足，说这里曾经有过一次抗议活动，一篇绿荫下是陵园，前面的那栋楼下是柏林地牢。  
一百米的街道一眼望得到底，他们在光秃秃的树下走过，一个行人都没遇到，热闹全都在圣诞集市。佐久间什么都没问——他应当疑惑的，可他没有。他只是觉得许久许久以前他就该走在这里，走进右手边的那栋房子里。  
三好停了脚步，佐久间跟着停，停在玫瑰大街和安娜路易莎卡尔什街交界处的一棵树下，接了一个跨越七十多年、带着风霜冰雪与千般万般不可言说的吻。


End file.
